Dawn of the Night
by HotaruKenobi
Summary: A few days after the Superman incident in Metropolis, the Batman encounters another metahuman. But, something about her was different. He decides to leave her in his care. Her name is Crystal. Her fear is getting close to someone and accidentally hurting them. What happens when Bruce and Crystal let each other in? Will they stay close, or push each other away?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! New story...Yeah...Well, as a writer, when you get an idea...gotta write it down. Anyway, hope you like the first chapter.

* * *

 _Listen to my story. It isn't one you hear every day. How I got my abilities…I didn't ask for them. Nor was I chosen for them. They were forced onto me, and they were going to use me to control the fear in people's hearts. I thought these kinds of things only existed in movies or videogames. But, I was wrong. They do exist in the real world. I managed to escape, but I also got back at them. The ending however...it isn't what you expected. At the final moment, I kept my powers. I destroyed the cure, and the man responsible for my suffering. I accepted who I am, and what I have become. But, I'm still afraid of them, even if I have accepted myself and my abilities. It is also that fear that keeps me from getting close to someone. But...that changed. It all changed one night when I was in a city called Gotham. I met someone there. I didn't tell him all at once, but I slowly told him piece by piece. Listen to my story on how I not only got my abilities, but also how I finally let go of that fear of getting close to someone. It all started on that night in Gotham City, a few days after when a being named Superman first became known to the world._

Gotham City...where criminal activity never drops. It either remains the same, or gets worse. When it gets worse, there is one person there to make things right. The Dark Knight. The Batman. There are criminals that live in fear of the Batman, but there are those that aren't. And those that aren't afraid are the ones responsible for the mess that Gotham has always been in. Corruption is what drives the city. Too many good people gone bad. Some good turn insane, and reach the point of no return. Sometimes it just takes one bad day to completely change someone. That is what happened to Bruce Wayne. His parents were taken from him at a delicate age of 8 years, shot down in front of a movie theater. It was because of that one bad day did Bruce Wayne decide to fight crime in Gotham. To make it better so that no child would go without their parents. So that the people of Gotham would no longer live in fear of the criminal world. But, as time went on, crime didn't decrease. It just remained the same, and more criminals popped up, one after the other. And now with the appearance of an alien being named Superman, how long will it take until Superman turns against humanity?

It has only been two days since the attack on Metropolis, a city just across the river from Gotham. So much destruction, and so many innocent lives taken. The image of the little girl Bruce saved was still fresh in his mind. The pain and sadness on her face when she pointed out where her mother was. When he saw one of his employees under the rumble, losing feeling in his legs completely...he couldn't forgive Superman for what he did. For bringing war to them. His building he could care less for it can be rebuilt, but for the lives that were taken while still inside, like Jack...those can not be brought back. The little girl's mother can not be brought back. Bruce, and the Batman, see Superman as a threat to all of humanity. He just had to find a way to stop Superman, to find something that can stop him if that day ever came.

For now, Bruce had to focus on helping rebuild Metropolis, and also Gotham City. His home. Nights were always the same here. Dark, and the criminals wandered the streets. People locked in their homes, praying that no one came in that night. Praying to live another day in this crime filled city. The nights always remained the same. There were always criminals in the night, hoping to escape the Dark Knight, but some aren't so lucky. The Batman always gets his target, one way or another. But, tonight wasn't like any other night. Tonight is when the Dark Knight meets another being. This being is what one would call a metahuman.

The streets are dangerous to walk out on during the night, especially when alone. But, it is even worse for women that dare wander the streets alone at night. They are the most vulnerable ones, moreso than the men. One lady was about to learn that on her first night in Gotham. She walked the streets, trying to find a place to sleep. The city was big, and finding a hotel was difficult. She didn't think it would be this difficult. She could clearly tell that no one was out and about. Almost everything was closed, and the only people that would be out would be the police, but she saw no patrol car in sight. She let out a small huff, frustrated with herself, and continued to walk from one block to another. It didn't take her long to get the feeling that she was being followed.

She tried to stay calm, not wanting to trigger anything. She picked up her pace just a bit, but all she heard was laughter coming from behind her. She didn't dare look back, only knowing it would lead into a chase. It already was a chase anyway. She turned a corner, only to be met with more men, smirking and smiling at her. It was then that she realized that she had brought herself to an alleyway. Even worse.

 _"Dammit, Crystal. You should have seen that coming."_

She turned her head, and the men behind her were also smirking, happy that they have trapped their prey. Fortunately for her, she knew how to fight. She knew how to defend herself. So, she took a stance, and waited for one of them to make the first move.

The Caped Crusader moved from rooftop to rooftop, patrolling the streets from the sky. Every where he went there was nothing but quiet, until then he had heard sounds of a fight. Using his batclaw, Batman swung over to the alleyway from where the fight was taking place. There, he saw six men against one woman. It was no surprise that there were men targeting a woman. But what did surprise him was that the woman was able to fight back. He watched her, move after move, executing her defense and counter attacks. He wasn't sure if he should step in, seeing how the woman was doing just fine. That is until he saw one of the men take a metal pole and whacked her good on the head. A small scream came from her, and that is when he stepped in. Of course, when he dropped down next to the woman, the men stopped, unsure of what to do.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to hit a lady?" he said.

Crystal's head was pounding from that attack. She was clutching her head, down on her knees. And then she felt something. Something deep inside her, wanting to come out. And she knew what it was, and she couldn't hold it back.

"No..." she whispered.

The ringing in her head drowned out the men getting beaten by someone that had dropped down in front of her. She got up, one hand still on her head, and she tried to walk away before it could come out. Batman had taken care of the six men, and looked over at the woman trying to walk away. He then started to walk towards her, seeing clearly that she was hit pretty hard in the head.

"You're going to be okay," he said. "Let's get you looked at."

"No...No hospital," she said, holding her hand up. "Please stay back."

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

"No...I don't want to hurt you."

It was then that Batman noticed her eyes started to glow red, and he stopped in his tracks. She took a few more steps back, and let out a cry of pain. With that cry, something had come out of her. It was like a shield projection, and it went towards him. He braced himself, sliding back a couple of feet. He looked up from behind his arms, surprised to see what had just happened.

"I'm...sorry..."

She had collapsed, but Batman managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Slowly turning her over, he examined her head. He could see a small bump starting to form, and a hospital would definitely be a bad idea. He could only bring her to one place, and he wasn't sure if it was a good idea, or not. But, he would have to wait and see. He had to find out what exactly she was, and where she came from. He wanted to know if she was another alien like Superman. It was clear, though, that she is indeed another metahuman.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce brought the woman back to the cave. When he got out, his butler Alfred had just walked in.

"Tonight was productive, I presume?" Alfred asked as he approached him.

He didn't say anything as he picked up the woman from the Batmobile, which made Alfred stop in his tracks. He looked at Bruce as he walked passed him, surprised to see him bring home a woman.

"Who is that?" Alfred asked, following Bruce.

Bruce didn't say anything as he walked up the stairs, and towards a bedroom. He carefully laid her down, and took off his cowl. He looked down at the woman, his mind flashing back to what had happened a few moments ago. It was strange. He can still see her glowing red eyes in his head, and he had never seen anything like it. And what she did earlier...that was something new. He just kept wondering if she was like Superman. If not, then what was she? Where did she come from? Who is she?

"Master Wayne. Are you going to tell me who is, or will I have to wait until she wakes up?" Alfred asked as he entered the room.

"I don't know who she is, Alfred," Bruce finally answered. "I thought she was just another citizen in trouble from a couple of thugs. She was able to fight them, until one of them hit her in the head with a metal pole. But, she isn't just some ordinary person. She's...different?"

"Different? And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?"

"Her eyes...they were glowing red, Alfred. Red."

"That is different. Do you think she is related to Superman?"

"I'm not sure. She passed out after she released her power. But, she didn't do it on purpose. There was fear in her eyes. She told me to stay away. The hit to her head must have caused her to accidentally release her power."

"Well, we won't know more until she wakes up then," Alfred said. "Let her rest for now, Master Wayne. You can ask her questions when she wakes."

Alfred left the room to prepare a meal for Bruce, but Bruce remained in the room. She saw him in the suit, and not as Bruce Wayne. This was going to be hard to explain when she woke up, and he wasn't sure if he should trust her with his secret. But, she wasn't normal. She had powers, and if she was going to spill her secrets, she had to know that she could trust him. But, there was an internal debate going on inside him as to why he should and why he shouldn't tell this woman he just met his deepest secret. Everything inside his head was telling him that it is a bad idea, and he shouldn't tell her anything just yet. He wasn't sure what to do, but when she wakes, he will know.

Setting aside the cowl, he carefully moved her under the blanket. She stirred a bit, a pained look on her face, but then relaxed and she didn't wake. He wondered if she was having a nightmare. He knows too well of nightmares, keeping one from having a good night sleep. The look he just saw reminded him of his nightmares, and having multiple nights of waking up from them early in the morning. It made him wonder if she went through something similar like him.

* * *

 _"No! Let her go! Crystal!"_

 _"Let go! Please! Just let me go!"_

 _But, it was of no use. They had strapped her to the table. Very tightly. And she couldn't move at all. Her friend was brought back into the other room, and he couldn't help but be just restrained and watch helplessly at what they were going to do to Crystal next. Crystal could only look around the room, the man from earlier standing above them on a railing, along with some other people. She couldn't tell with the bright light that was shining on her, but it seemed like they were going to test her for something._

 _She was then surrounded by people in lab coats. She tried to break free of her restraints, but had no such luck. They had strapped her in tightly, and she wasn't going anywhere. Tears were streaming down the side of her face, afraid of what they were going to do to her. But, the sharp pain of a needle piercing her skin made her realize what was going on. She was being used as some sort of test subject. She was being experimented on._

 _"Stop! Please! Let me go!"_

 _"Sir. We've injected her with the serum. She isn't affected like the others were."_

 _"Hm...Continue on with her. Keep a close eye, and don't let her get away."_

 _"No! Stop! Please!"_

* * *

Crystal woke up startled. Her heart racing, and her breathing was eratic. It took a while to register that it was a different day, and not that day. It had already happened, and she was somewhere else. Speaking of, Crystal looked around the room. She doesn't remember coming here, nor does she remember entering this room. She looked out the glass window, and she saw a lake.

"Good, you're awake."

Crystal turned around, and saw a middle-aged man with glasses enter the room with a tray of food. It was breakfast. Was she out the entire night?

"Hope you slept well. My name is Alfred Pennyworth. What's yours?"

"Crystal. Crystal Rose. How...how did I get here?"

"Master Wayne found you. Unconcious in an alley. Surrounded by six men," Alfred told her. "You are one lucky lady."

"There...there was someone else there," she said, holding her head. "Ow."

Alfred set the tray down and was at Crystal's side, examining her head.

"Looks like a small bump," he said. "Someone got you good."

"Yeah...a cheap and cowardly sneak attack," Crystal said.

"As expected of the scum and villainy of the criminal world in Gotham."

"Speaking of...where am I exactly?"

"My home."

Crystal looked over Alfred, and saw a tall man in a suit walk in. He stood next to Alfred, his hands folded in front of him.

"I'm Bruce Wayne. I'm the one that found you."

"Crystal Rose. Thank you, Mr. Wayne. You didn't have to," she said as she moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "A motel would have been fine."

"I'm not the type to drop off a lady at some cheap motel," Bruce replied. "Besides, it would have made headline news if someone were to see me dropping you off at a motel and leaving."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I did."

"Well, this is a first," Bruce said, his hands dropping to his sides. "You're the first woman to not know who I am."

"Should I?"

"Sorry...it's just...refreshing to hear. Not every day you meet someone that doesn't know who Bruce Wayne is. Especially a woman."

"Well, I'm not from around here. Nor do I really read newspapers, or watch television to keep up with celebrities and such."

"Again, nice meeting someone that doesn't know who I am," Bruce said, smiling a bit. "Let's just say that I am known as the billionaire playboy."

"I see. From what I see, you don't look like a billionaire playboy. You have money, of course, from the suit you're wearing. But, with how we are talking right now...wouldn't really give away that you are a playboy."

Bruce just simply smiled at her statement. Crystal is most definitely the first woman to not only not know him, but to say that he doesn't look like a playboy. It was very refreshing to know someone that doesn't know who he is. He was so use to everyone knowing his name and what he is. But with just having a small conversation with someone who knew nothing...it was nice.  
"Well, when you have eaten and are ready, we will just be outside," Bruce told her.

Crystal nodded her head as she watched the two men leave the room. She looked over to her tray of food, then back out the window, staring out at the lake. Last night seemed like a blur to her. The hit on her head was hard. And to wake up in a complete stranger's home? She was not expecting that. But, she was thankful that it wasn't in a hospital. But, she knew that she couldn't stay. She had to leave. She can't risk hurting Bruce and Alfred. Besides, who knows what will happen if they found out. It would be easier if she left soon afterwards. Crystal knew that she didn't belong, especially in a home like Bruce Wayne's.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce and Alfred left Crystal to eat breakfast, and to gather herself together. Bruce was still trying to wrap his head around the fact of meeting a woman that doesn't know who he is. It was refreshing to hear, and also something that he wasn't use to. Alfred could tell he quite enjoyed hearing Crystal saying she didn't know him. It is a first for Alfred as well to meeting someone who doesn't know the boy billionaire. Alfred still wondered about the young lady, and where she came from. He was very interested to hear her story. Especially after what Bruce had told him last night when he brought her home…that her eyes had glowed red. This was a question that he and Bruce wanted answers to.

Crystal ate her breakfast in silence, thinking back to the events that had transpired hours ago. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she had seen Gotham's Dark Knight last night. She had heard the stories before and after she had arrived. She just didn't think that she would be seeing him in person. She was still surprised to be waking up in a lake house. But, she was grateful though. At least there were some decent people in this city that are willing to let a complete stranger stay the night in their house after being attacked, and then being saved by Batman. That doesn't happen every day. Just a one in a million chance that happens to Crystal.

She took the tray in her hand once she finished breakfast, and got out of bed. But, when she stood up, she was suddenly hit with dizziness. Crystal dropped the tray, the utensils crashing against the plate, the tray making a loud bang, and her suddenly sitting on the edge of the bed, her hand to her forehead. Bruce and Alfred came rushing into the room, Bruce immediately at her side, kneeling next to her. Alfred picked up the tray, and set it on the side drawer.

"I'm-I'm fine," she said, taking a deep breath. "Stood up too fast and got dizzy."

"You really must have gotten hit harder than we thought," Bruce said. "We should bring you to a hospital."

"No! No hospital, please. I'm fine. I'll be fine. Just no hospital."

"You should have your head examined just to make sure there was no more damage done," Alfred suggested. "It would be unwise not to. Just so another dizziness won't happen again."

Crystal hated hospitals. It was just one of those general fears that most people have with hospitals, and also because of what she is. She didn't want people to discover what she was and what she could do. She didn't want them to be afraid of her. But, she mostly did not want to be experimented on again. She didn't want to be turned into some human weapon for the government, or whoever else would want to abuse her powers.

"I'll be fine," she insisted. "I just need to take it easy. I don't need a hospital trip. Really."

"You must hate hospitals then," said Bruce, giving a small smirk.

"Yeah. More than you can imagine."

"I can understand people hating them, or just being afraid of them. It isn't that uncommon. All right. No hospital visit. But if Alfred does see you collapse again, he is going to bring you to the hospital no matter what."

"Then I'll make sure he isn't around to see me collapse from dizziness then," Crystal replied, giving a small smirk herself.

"We barely know a thing about you, and she already sounds like you, Master Wayne," said Alfred.

Bruce gave a small glare at Alfred, and Crystal let out a small chuckle at the interaction between the two. Judging by their interaction, and by Crystal's observation so far, seems like Alfred raised Bruce. But, she didn't want to assume things. She didn't know them at all, and she only just met the two. But, she did know that they were close. That was something she has to experience herself, but not now.

"Is it alright that I step outside for a bit? Get some fresh air," she said, slowly standing back up.

Bruce smiled, and gestured for her to step out of the room. He and Alfred followed, and stopped when she stepped outside. They both watched from inside, growing even more curious about her.

"An interesting young lady," said Alfred. "Afraid to go to hospitals."

"She has a reason to, Alfred. She has something in her blood," Bruce deduced. "If they found something, then they would ask to do more tests. And the look in her eyes…the fear…She doesn't want to be tested. She would be afraid of what they would find out about her."

"So she is different then. How do you expect her to tell you about who she really is, and what she is? It surely isn't going to be easy, especially for her. We've only just met the girl."

"No…but maybe someone else can."

And with that, Bruce stepped out of the room, and Alfred only concluded that Crystal was going to have another run in with the Batman.

Crystal took in the sight of the lake that lay before her eyes, a small smile resting on her face. It was beautiful, and relaxing. She felt at peace just staring at it. At nature. It was always nature that seemed to bring her some peace to what she is. That is something she can at least enjoy.

"What brings a young lady like you to a crime filled city like Gotham?"

Crystal turned and saw Bruce standing next to her. He stared out onto the lake, waiting to hear her answer.

"I'm just passing through," she said. "Just traveling. Trying to find my place in the world, like everyone else."

"What makes you think you'll find it here? Not many people want to stay in Gotham. Quite the opposite really. They would rather leave than live here."

"I don't. But, one never knows. I don't really have a place to call my home yet. Sometimes you find a home in the least expected city."

"What about your parents?"

Crystal smiled softly, holding her hands behind her back as she stared out onto the lake.

"I…my parents are gone," she let out slowly. "Actually…my dad…he was abusive. And an alcoholic. He died in a car accident. My mother got sick, and she passed away. I have…had a brother. He died protecting me."

Bruce didn't say anything as he listened to her talk about her parents and her brother. There were pauses when she spoke, getting the feeling that it was painful to talk about. He understood that feeling. It was hard for him to still talk about his parents. But, he was lucky that both his parents had loved him. This girl he had just met…not so much. An abusive alcoholic father who died in a car crash, a mother who died from sickness, and a brother who died protecting her. She didn't say what her mother was like, but he didn't push it for he didn't want to bring up unwanted memories for her. That is something he doesn't want to do to someone who made it clear that her childhood wasn't that memorable, especially when an abusive alcoholic father comes to mind.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up hurtful memories," he said, looking at her.

"It's okay, Mr. Wayne. You didn't," she said, smiling softly. "To tell you the truth…I didn't really know my parents. Or my brother. You see, I didn't meet my brother until years later. And by then, he had died protecting me. He gave me a flash drive, and it had a recording of him. And that was when he had told me everything about him, and our parents. My mother…according to my brother, she left me at an orphanage. She didn't want me to live with an abusive father after I was born. My brother had grown up with our grandparents, and he didn't know I even existed until he visited our mother. But, when he did visit her, it was then that my mother had already left me at an orphanage, hoping a loving family would adopt me someday. I never was. But, I turned out just fine though. I'm not on the streets, and I've stayed out of trouble most of the time."

Crystal couldn't help but smile as she told her story to Bruce. It was true though. She has stayed out of trouble most of the time. She just couldn't really tell him what she really is, and what she did to the people responsible for what she became. Bruce looked at her, seeing the smile on her face. He knew what it was. Her eyes gave it away. He saw the pain in her eyes that her smile failed to hide. She grew up without truly knowing her mother. But, he was happy for the fact that she didn't grow up with an abusive alcoholic father. Her mother did the right thing by letting her go, and letting her have a chance to grow up without her father in her life. But, he can tell that it was hard for her to grow up without knowing her mother. At least her brother was able to find her, but he was taken away from her too quickly.

"You are welcome to stay here, as long as you need, Ms. Rose," Bruce said.

"What? Oh no, I couldn't. You don't have to," she argued. "I'll stay in a hotel."

"I insist. And please, call me Bruce."

"Then, you can just call me Crystal. But, really, I shouldn't. I mean, we only just met, and it wouldn't feel right to stay in your home when you barely even know me."

"Well, I know you are not from around here and you hate hospitals. Why not stay in a place that you are already familiar with in a short amount of time? Also, Alfred can contact me if anything happens and I can just make a house call to a doctor instead of a hotel staff bring you to a hospital."

Crystal didn't know what to say. She had only just met this man, and already he was offering her his home to stay in during her time in Gotham. Let alone he was willing to make a house call to a doctor instead of her going to a hospital. That she will be forever grateful for. She just couldn't believe that a man she had only just met was already opening up his home to her. She wasn't sure how she was going to repay him for this, but she knew that she wasn't going to take his kindness for granted. She just had to come up with a way to pay back such kindness.

"Thank you, Bruce. That's…that's really kind of you," she said. "But, I won't stay for a long time. Once my business in Gotham is done, I will be out of your way."

"Take as much time as you need," Bruce said. "Well, I have to go. Have to go run a company."

"Company?"

"My father's business. Wayne Enterprises."

"Oh. Yeah, see…I wouldn't have put that together. Again, I don't really follow anything."

"Which, again, is hard to hear. And very rare when someone doesn't know who I am, especially a woman. But, refreshing though. If you need anything, just let Alfred know."

Crystal nodded her head in thanks, and Bruce went back inside. Alfred had watch the two interact, hoping something would help spark something. Then again, it looked like nothing happened. But, he was curious as to why Bruce was letting her stay until her business in Gotham was done. When Bruce came in, he noticed the look Alfred had, which was the same look with almost everything Bruce does.

"I want to keep a close eye on her," he responded. "She's a meta-human. And I want to know what she is capable of."

"You mean you want to know if she is dangerous," Alfred said. "It doesn't seem like it. If she wanted to, she would have already hurt you, Master Wayne. She would have done so last night to the Bat. But she didn't."

"That doesn't mean anything, Alfred. She could be putting up an act. And you know how well that turns out. One knew how to get into a person's head."

"Having a background in psychology and psychiatry is a dangerous thing to have," Alfred admitted. "I see your point. I'll keep an eye on her while you are away then."

"Let me know if anything happens."

Alfred just nodded his head, and turned his attention back to Crystal, who was now sitting on the ground, staring at the lake. To him, she didn't seem like a dangerous person, let alone she didn't give off that feeling. But, she did want to avoid going to hospitals at all costs, and he was curious to what Bruce had witnessed last night regarding with what she did.


End file.
